Restlessness
by Ani Skywalkers girl1111
Summary: One Shot: Mulder needs Scully to make a house visit. Read to find out what happens. WARNING:Adult Content.


Fox Mulder lay awake on his couch, or as he knows it his bed, sighing. He'd been unable to sleep for the past week almost, but couldn't seem to figure out why. He tossed and turned for another hour or so before he just gave up, sitting up. He held his head in his hands then reached over grabbing his phone and dialed Dana Scully's number.

His partner answered the phone rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Scully…" She said sleepily.

"Scully, it's me. I can't sleep."

She sighed and sat up. "Well those of us who can would like to…"

He grinned to himself. "I think I might be sick...Will you come over?"

"I don't do house calls, Mulder."

He smiled at her stubbornness. "Not even for me…? Please?" he begged.

She couldn't help but smile at his persistence. "I'm on my way…"

"Scully wait," Mulder said before she could hang up, "What are you wearing?"

She smiled without a word and hung up.

Scully walked into Mulder's apartment, going towards his couch where she found him sitting.

"You rang?" She said sitting her purse down.

Mulder smirked and sat up completely. "I think I have a fever…"

She reached over and placed her hand on his forehead and nodded. "You do… have you taken any medicine?"

He shook his head. "No I haven't."

She took her hand off his head and slid out of her jacket, and dug through her purse until she found a bottle of aspirin.

"Here, take these." She handed him the bottle before sitting down.

"You know… your concern for my health is...sexy…" He smirked at her, taking a couple dry.

She looked at him before responding. "You really need a girlfriend, Mulder…."

He chuckled. "Yeah? Well who would wanna date Spooky Mulder?"

 _I would date him._ She thought, just giving a small shrug at his question.

This wasn't the response that he was looking for, but he already knew how stubborn his partner was. Maybe he could force her feelings out for him.

"Alright… I gave you my diagnosis… I gave you medicine… am I finished here?" She asked.

He shook his head slowly. "Why don't you stay here…? It's late."

She look tempted but shook her head. "No, Mulder… I don't think that would be the best idea."

She stood up, only to have Mulder's hand wrap gently around her wrist. "Why?" he asked, "Afraid you can't keep your hands off of me…?" he teased.

 _Yes, actually._ She thought, slowly pulling away from him, trying her best to cover her inner desires.

"No…" she replied finally, "I meant… It wouldn't be the best thing for my back...sleeping on your couch...I mean."

He smiled softly, looking down some. "Yeah...I guess you're right." He looked back up at her. "But before you go could you give me a sponge bath?"

She smiled in spite of herself. "Mulder."

"Alright Alright...go home…" he paused and looked up at her his soft smile fading into a more serious expression, one that she doesn't see too often. "But I'd really like it if you stayed…"

She bit her lip contemplating. She was worried that whatever feelings she felt for him would get the two of them into trouble. Not that people weren't already suspicious of their close relationship, so what difference would it make?

She shook her head. "No… I better go…" she pulled on her jacket and picked up her purse. "Goodnight...try and get some rest."

Mulder stood up, and got a little closer to her. "I'll walk you out…"

She shook her head. "That's not necessary…" She walked with him to the door and he opened it slowly, not for one moment taking his eyes off of her.

"Alright, Scully...goodnight…" He bit his lip, disappointment spreading across his face.

"Goodnight…" She slowly walked out and he closed the door behind her.

 _Don't do it, Scully._ She thought as she walked a few steps from his door.

Not even a whole minute after, Mulder heard a knock on his door, and he made his way back to it, checking to make sure of who it was, then opened it slowly, his favorite little redhead standing in front of him.

"I...don't think I should drive home right now." She said.

Mulder looked at her amused. "Why? What's wrong, Scully?"

She walked in and sat her purse down, removing her jacket again. "I'm really tired…I don't want to fall asleep at the wheel or something."

He nodded with a playfully concerned look on his face. "No of course not… We couldn't have that," he looked at her, "Why don't I give you a t-shirt or something to sleep in?" He closed and locked his door, walking towards his bedroom, where he only went in to store evidence and his clothing, and maybe a bed but it had been so long since he'd seen it, he's forgotten. He grabbed one of his t-shirts and brought it out to her.

"Thanks," she said taking it, "I'll be right back…" She walked into his bathroom after grabbing her purse and closed the door. She softly sighed looking at herself in the mirror. She quickly dug around for her lipstick, reapplying it. Then she stripped down out of her clothes, pulling on his t-shirt. She paused for a moment, only to hold the shirt up to her nose, smiling to herself as she smelled the familiar fragrance of her partner.

Mulder was pacing around his living room, his hand on his chin. _What am I doing?_ He thought. He cared greatly about his partner, but didn't want to ruin the close bond they have. But he didn't just want to be her friend and he feels that she thinks the same thing. He paused in his tracks as the door to his bathroom opened, his eyes landing on Dana who he'd never seen with this amount of clothing on, or lack thereof. She bit her lip feeling a little self conscious as Fox looked at her. She slowly walked towards him, nervously messing with her hair.

"You can sleep on the couch…" He said slowly, trying not to stare but just couldn't help himself. She nodded and sat down on the couch, repositioning a couple pillows that were in her way. Mulder came over and leaned over her, and once again she was consumed in his wonderful scent. He slowly pulled away, a blanket in his hands, and sat down on the ground in front of her, slinging the blanket across his lap.

"If you get cold, just take my blanket...I don't really sleep with them anyway…" He said looking at her.  
She nodded with a thankful grin. "Thanks…" she slowly laid down. _Is he not going to try anything? Is he waiting for me to try something?_

He grinned and laid down as well, biting his lip. _Should I try something? Does she want me to try something?_

It was quiet for twenty minutes or so, neither of them speaking yet neither of them were asleep, regardless of their exhaustion. Scully slowly looked over and down at Mulder to see if he was awake. She gently rested her hand on his shoulder, and he responded by turning immediately to face her. Neither of them had to say anything. They knew that they wanted the same thing. Mulder slowly sat up on his knees, and leaning over his partner, he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek, then the other, and placed one on her lips. Scully then proceeded to sitting up carefully so that she was able to kiss him back. He placed his hand on her cheek, kissing passionately, yet still gentle. Scully returned the kiss in the same manner, her arms slowly wrapping around his neck. Mulder pulled her against him, making his way in between her legs as they kissed. He held the small of her back, slowly trailing a line of kisses down her neck. Scully responded with a slight moan and leaned her head back. She slowly pulled his shirt off of him, breaking the contact between his lips and her sensitive skin. She looked at him now, and though this wasn't the first time she had seen him shirtless, he seemed so much more perfect than she remembered. She slowly slid her hands up his torso, and over his chest, giving a small grin indicating she liked what she saw. Mulder watched her every move, seeming to be intoxicated by her gentle touch. She now leaned forward planting a few kisses along his collarbone, gently sucking on a few spots, nibbling on the others. Mulder's eyes rolled back with pleasure as he shut them, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. He gripped the back of the shirt she had on, and began pulling it off. As he opened his eyes back up, they landed on her chest. He looked at her breasts then at her, almost asking permission to touch her. She gave him a slight nod, and he proceeded to cupping her breasts in his hands, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

"Mulder…" Scully sighed against his lips with pleasure.

Mulder couldn't help but smile. Hearing her say his name like that got him even more worked up than he already was. The slight bulge in his sweats was now a full on erection. It had been a while since he had had sex, but that didn't seem to be the case of why he was so hard. This moment, with Scully, was a moment that has been building up for years. A moment they both wanted but were never sure how to bring it up.

Mulder kissed her fiercely, both of their lips quivering with anticipation. Slowly his hands moved down her body, carefully caressing the curvature of her body, until he grabbed hold of her panties, slowly sliding them off. She bit down on her lip as she watched him, the touch of his soft gentle hands just about driving her crazy. She reached down to slide his sweats off but he stopped her, a confused look coming over her face. He gave her a soft grin, and kissed her stomach some, making his way down her body, and slowly spread her legs looking up at her. She looked back, her hand playing with his hair. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly licked up the inner lip of her vagina. Scully leaned back against the couch, biting her lip. He slowly licked up the other side, then flicked her clitoris with his tongue. A soft gasp escaped her lips, gripping his hair some. Mulder then began sucking on it, teasing her entrance with his finger, never once taking his eyes off of his partner.

Scully moaned softly. "Oh… Mulder…"

He smirked a little, and sucked a little harder, his tongue swirling around it in a circular motion. Scully squirmed in pleasure, biting down on her lip as her breathing increased. Mulder slowly stuck his finger into her moving it in and out slowly as she let out a loud moan. He gave her clitoris a gentle rub with his tongue before he sat up on his knees, pulling his finger out of her. She looked at him with a mixture of love and lust, taking his hand and sucked on the finger that he had in her.

"Mmm…" He watched her as he slid his pants down with his free hand, sliding his briefs down with them, and kicked them off. Without any hesitation, she pulled him into a kiss, pulling him in between her legs as she did so.

Mulder mumbled his words as they kissed. "Scully...I don't have anything…"

She pulled back for a second with a grin. "That's okay...I trust you…"

He nodded and kissed her once more, slowly guiding his rock solid member into her. She moaned softly against his mouth, and Mulder took advantage of her parted lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he thrusted gently, his whole length now consumed by her warmth. He continued to thrust against her, every move he made so gentle and caring.. Her hands ran up his muscular back, as they moaned in unison. Her lips pressed against his shoulder until he increased his speed. With this she threw her head back with a moan, only to be greeted with Mulder's lips pressing against her neck firmly, yet still gentle. He made a soft groan as he thrusted harder, sucking on a spot of her sweet neck, until he just pressed his nose to it, taking her scent in just like she had done with his shirt. She smiled as he did so, then she moaned louder, her nails clawing down his back some. Mulder's body quaked with pleasure, reaching down rubbing her clitoris.

"Oh...Mulder...I'm close…" She moaned out, her breathing intensifying.

He rubbed her vigorously in a circular motion as he pounded into her, not being so gentle anymore, because just like her, he was close too.

Within a minute, Scully gripped his back, and arched up slightly with a loud moan as she reached her climax, and with one more thrust, Mulder released his hot seed into her, blushing at himself for not pulling out in time.

Scully looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "It's alright…" She said.

He nodded, beads of sweat running down his forehead. He kissed her gently, pulling out.

Instead of laying back on the ground, he laid on the couch, letting her lay on top of him, her red hair sprawled over his shoulder.

"I love you Scully…" He said softly, his lips pressed against her head.

She smiled, and looked up at him. "I love you too, Mulder." She replied, and both of their eyes closed. And for the first time in a week, Mulder slept soundly, the love of his life nestled against him.


End file.
